


Green

by Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth



Series: Hyper Thrust Pride Week 2020 [3]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Autistic Kobra Kid, Domestic, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hyper Thrust Pride Week, Nonbinary Fun Ghoul, Nonbinary Kobra Kid, Semiverbal Kobra Kid, don’t eat weird desert plants please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth/pseuds/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth
Summary: Kobra takes Ghoul on a spontaneous daytrip
Relationships: Fun Ghoul & Kobra Kid (Danger Days)
Series: Hyper Thrust Pride Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778950
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Green

When the Kobra Kid slams open the diner’s front door with a bang, Fun Ghoul jumps out of their seat, startled.  
“Phoenix fucking Witch, Kobra, don’t do that without warning!” Kobra ignores them, signing,  
“Come”, and “Others?”, as he bounces up and down in place, beaming.  
“Ah, Cherri came by and took Jet over to the Doctor’s for some tech thing, an’ Poison’s off fucking around somewhere. Why d—“ they’re cut off when Kobra grabs them by the arm and drags them out to where Kobra had hastily parked their bike. As soon as Ghoul’s perched behind them on the back of the bike, he’s speeding off, leaving Ghoul gripping on for dear life.  
“Ah, mother of fuck!”

Finally, Kobra stops the bike at the bottom of a small cliff, dismounting with practiced skill. Fun Ghoul stumbles off, muttering curses and pulling some strands of their hair out of their mouth.  
“Last time I go anywhere with you on this goddamned death tra—“ Kobra cuts them off again, taking them by the shoulders and turning them to face the other direction.  
“Oh.” A stream cuts through the ground at the base of the cliff, soaking the sandy earth and providing water for the most plants Ghoul has ever seen in their life.  
“Holy shit, Kobra, are you seeing this? Oh man, that’s so many plants, I didn’t know they could even grow together like this...” Ghoul trails off, and takes off running for the stream, Kobra close behind them. They come to a stop at the edge of the stream, and as Ghoul leans down to look at one of the plants up close, Kobra seizes the opportunity to push them in the water. They land face-first and come up sputtering indignantly as Kobra giggles. Ghoul laughs harder, however, when they grab Kobra by the ankles and pull them off-balance, dragging him into the river with them. Kobra grabs dramatically at Ghoul’s sleeve, pantomiming drowning, and Ghoul shoves their face under water, prompting a shriek that’s mostly bubbles. The two of them mess around in the water until they’re exhausted, dragging themselves back out onto the bank. 

After a while, Ghoul grabs a few leaves off the nearest plant and dangles them in front of Kobra’s face.  
“Hey. Hey Kobra, do you dare me to eat this plant?” Kobra studies the leaves for a second, pursing his lips in a caricature of serious contemplation, then nods. Ghoul stuffs them in their mouth, gagging as soon as they bite into the thick leaves.  
“Ew, DESTROYA, this tastes awful. Kobra, Kobra, try some it’s disgusting!” Kobra takes the leaf and bites it, expression neutral as they chew and swallow it.  
“Bitter.” Ghoul bursts into laughter again, and Kobra joins them, falling back onto the sand. 

The two of them are still laughing, hours later, over that and various other shenanigans, by the time they pull up at the diner.

**Author's Note:**

> I did it! I wrote 100% angstless fluff :D  
> Come find me on tumblr @wishiwasthemoon-tonight!  
> And if ya liked what I wrote, please feel free to leave a comment!!


End file.
